


The Devil In Me

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Masashi discovers his lover has been keeping secrets he has no choice but to face reality. They were growing apart, spiralling away from each other without even realising what was happening. Could their fragile love survive this change, or were they now doomed to break apart after all this time together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil In Me

Yuu should have been home by now, Masashi realised as he finished preparing their dinner and noticed the time. Once again he was late home, and whilst he knew Yuu couldn't help it he was beginning to feel a little but taken for granted. Not that he would ever mention these feelings to his lover, it wasn't Yuu's fault that he had to work late so often.

Turning the heat down low to keep the meal warm he went to turn on the TV, watching without really taking in what was happening. His fears that Yuu was growing bored of him returned and he tried his best to keep them in check. There had been a time once when Yuu had always hurried home to be by his side, just because this had changed didn't mean his feelings had.

Hearing the door open he relaxed and greeted his lover as he always did. Perhaps the problem in their relationship was him? He never vocalised how he felt, for all Yuu knew there was nothing going wrong at all. This paranoia was his alone.

Following their normal routine he served dinner and placed the two plates down on the table. The conversation remained light and easy as it always was and he quickly forgot his concerns.

“So what's with the candles?” Yuu asked over dessert. They were a failed attempt at a romantic meal, Masashi thought as he lied and told Yuu it was simply because they liked them. He had known he would be the only one to appreciate them, but once again he found himself making an effort to keep their love fresh when Yuu did not. It was hard to place his finger on what was wrong though, at worst Yuu was just distance. No, what was worse was that Yuu didn't seem to realise anything between them was wrong at all. That and he was too much of a coward to talk about it. What if discussing his problems only made them more real?

“Would you be mad at me if I told you I had to work this weekend?” Yuu asked. “I know we had plans but,”

“No, work.” Masashi interrupted, after all that was all Yuu seemed to care about these days.

“We'll do something nice next weekend,” Yuu promised not sensing the hostility in the air. Agreeing to the change of plans Masashi continued to talk about nothing of significance with his lover, trying his best to ignore the hole in his heart.

 

When the weekend arrived Masashi didn't have it in him to get up that morning. He was lonely and feeling down and just wasn't up for anything. He watched Yuu leave for work and lay in bed staring at the ceiling until he realised sleep wasn't going to come. Even then he lay unmoving until hunger made him get up for breakfast. He felt like a zombie as he went through his usual morning routine. They couldn't go on like this, but perhaps next weekend they could rekindle the spark that had been lost between them? A holiday perhaps?

He found his laptop to search for cheap deals, and then when it didn't come on the charger, frustrated to find that the laptop still wouldn't work. Perhaps the charger was broken? He'd been struggling with the connection for awhile. Knowing Yuu used the same model he reached behind Yuu's night stand to unplug it from the socket in the wall. A sparkling object caught his eye and he picked that up too, startled to find it was a woman's earring.

“It means nothing,” Masashi reassured himself as he plugged his laptop in to find the charging symbol appeared on the screen this time. As he waited for the laptop to get enough power to turn on he studied the earring as he wondered how it had got in the bedroom.

Yuu had female friends of course, but he didn't remember any of them coming into the bedroom. Perhaps it had gotten caught in Yuu's hair or clothes? His lover might act stereotypically straight at times but Masashi had never doubted that Yuu was anything gay, until now. Yuu was cheating on him with a woman? Surely Yuu wouldn't cheat on him at all.

His paranoia grew and he found himself searching through Yuu's belongings. He felt like a jealous fool, especially when he uncovered a couple of gay porn magazines and a large dildo that would make most straight men pale at the thought of having inside them. No, his lover was into guys and only guys he decided just as he found a shoe box full of various feminine accessories. Startled he shifted through them as it finally dawned on him what this meant. Yuu wasn't seeing some woman, he wanted to become one!

 

When Yuu arrived home Masashi was there to greet him with a hug. He'd spent all day trying to come to terms with this revelation and what it meant for the both of them. He wasn't sure how their relationship would survive this, but he loved Yuu enough to realise this couldn't be easy for him.

“Miss me that much?” Yuu laughed after Masashi had kissed him.

“We need to talk,” Masashi replied as he took Yuu's hand between his own. “I know what you've been doing today.”

“Oh,” Yuu replied as the smile faltered. It was as good as a confession, this proof that he had lied. “How did you find out?”

“The charger for my computer broke so I was borrowing yours and found an earring.” Masashi admitted. The rest was left unsaid, Yuu would have known he had been snooping, but if they didn't mention it then they could act like that hadn't happened.

“I'm sorry, I should have told you. I just couldn't.” Yuu said, his eyes begging for forgiveness. “Do you hate me?”

“Never,” Masashi reassured him, reinforcing his words by placing his arms around Yuu. “I will love you regardless of your gender.”

“That's nice to know, but it's not what's going on.” Yuu replied, amusement in his voice. “I just dress as a woman, I don't want to be one.”

“Are you sure?” Masashi asked as he took a step away from Yuu so he could study his face for any trace of insincerity.

“I'm sure,” Yuu reassured him. “I'm far too into men to want to be a woman!”

“You should have told me,” Masashi accused. He didn't try to hide his pain this time, it was about time the two of them had a good talk. His lover had been through so much without him, clearly the communication between them had become flawed and broken.

“I didn't think you would understand,” Yuu began. Such a basic answer to his concerns. Not telling him had been the cowards way out and whilst he could forgive Yuu he wouldn't until the other at least understood what he had done.

“Why would you think that?” Masashi demanded, “I've never done anything but love and support you. I've stood by you time and time again. Why would something like this make you think I would turn on you now?”

“Because you don't like women!” Yuu exclaimed, “Not in a sexual way at least. You like masculine men who behave like society says a man should. What I'm doing is so far from that, so different to what I know you like. How could I ever begin to guess how you would react?”

“Because you're you, no matter what you wear or how you act.” Masashi explained as he pondered what Yuu was saying. Perhaps Yuu was right, he'd never shown any signs of been interested in feminine men because he simply wasn't. He wouldn't have considered going out with Yuu if he had known this side of him before he had already fallen in love. He was just as much at fault wasn't he? “Why don't you tell me about it now?” he finished in a calmer voice. Silently begging Yuu to open up and let him back into his life.

“There's a guy at my work who works for a theatre company at the weekends,” Yuu explained. “He's a performer, an actor. It's nothing seedy, Shakespeare in fact. He plays Juliet.”

“Juliet,” Masashi repeated, “It's like the old days isn't it? When men acted the female roles?”

“Yes,” Yuu replied with a smile. “Hizaki, my friend, suggested I applied for a small role. One thing led to another and I somehow found myself in a dress.”

“You could have told me all this,” Masashi commented, “You would have to, if this was it.”

“I kind of enjoy it more than I should have.” Yuu confessed. “Hizaki and I started to hang out more and more, he's teaching me everything he knows. You don't need to be jealous though, before you get any more wrong ideas.”

“So, what part do you play?” Masashi asked. He had a lot to process right now, a lot to think about but now he had Yuu opening up to him he wasn't going to put up any walls. More than anything he just wanted to keep Yuu in his life. To his relief Yuu seemed to understand his sentiments and they began to talk, truly talk, about everything that had been happening the last couple of months.

 

“You must be Jasmine's boyfriend,” a pretty blond greeted Masashi with a friendly smile that could put anyone at ease. He'd been pre-warned that Yuu went by Jasmine with this new group of friends so he confirmed that he was and watched Hizaki greet Yuu, Jasmine, as well. It put his mind at ease to see the way they interacted, because whilst Hizaki kissed Jasmine's cheek it was obviously they were nothing more than friends. Besides, he wouldn't have kissed Jasmine in front of him if he was hiding anything.

Feeling a little lost Masashi followed he two men into the back rooms of the theatre and lost interest in the conversation when Hizaki began to remove a variety of costumes from black dry cleaning bags. He'd come to support Jasmine, but what interest did he have in women's clothes? Idly he found a seat and wondered if he could get away with browsing the internet on his phone.

“So what do you think?” Jasmine suddenly asked him with a nervous smile. Feigning interest he looked at the black and purple dress which was both magnificence and of little interest to him.

“Can you put it on?” he asked in an attempt to buy himself some time. Eagerly Jasmine agreed, disappearing into a smaller dressing room to change his clothes. Failing to make small talk with Hizaki they settled into silence, only to be broken when Jasmine returned.

He had to admit that Jasmine looked better than he imagined, despite not having time to complete the look with hair and make-up. He didn't really need it, his naturally straight black hair framed his face just fine.

“Well?” Jasmine asked, waiting for a response that wouldn't come. How could he honestly answer the question if he didn't know how he felt about it himself?

“I'm not sure yet,” Masashi replied. The look Jasmine gave him was painful to behold, but he wasn't going to lie, not now they were both been open and honest with each other. “I need some time to get used to the idea.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Jasmine admitted. It was obvious his reaction wasn't what he had been hoping for, but neither had it been what Jasmine had feared.

 

That night he took his seat in one of the theatre's box seats with a man who introduced himself as Hizaki's lover Teru. He at least was easy to talk to, though hearing Teru also cross dressed at times shattered any hopes of talking to someone who would understand this situation better than he did. Still, he wasn't unpleasant company and they shared quite a few things in common.

The show started and the room went silent as the famous story was brought to life. It's authenticity startled Masashi, only to make him feel foolish for being surprised. Naturally a company who went to such efforts to perform as was historically corrected would lavish the same attention on the play.

It was the ball scenes that really stunned him though. His attention fixed entirely on the woman in the background dancing with a handsome man. She shone above all the other actors, the very image of feminine elegance grace. When had Jasmine learnt to dance like that? Was this just part of the life he had been living in secret?

As he watched he realised that he did understand how he felt about Jasmine dressed this way. Lust. Pure unadulterated desire raced through his veins and it was all he could do to sit still and watch the play. Twice more Jasmine appeared, and every time he willed his body not to betray the way he was feeling inside.

It seemed crazy to think that he, who was attracted only to the most manly of men, could feel this way about someone who was the very image of a perfect woman. He couldn't deny his reaction though. It was as real as anything else he had ever felt about the love of his life. Perhaps it was knowing what was so cleverly hidden beneath the folds of the skirt that made him feel this way? He couldn't get his mind of what lay beneath the elegant clothes.

As the show came to an end he slipped out of the box, hurrying to wait in the back for Jasmine to arrive. He couldn't ignore these feelings any longer. He had no choice but to act. A slave to his own desires.

 

Grabbing Jasmine's hand as soon as he stepped away from the stage Masashi wordlessly pulled him into the labyrinth of back rooms until he found one that suited his purposes. He had expected Jasmine to object, or question his motives, but his lover remained uncharacteristically silent. Perhaps knowing that what Masashi wanted wasn't something that could be said in front of others.

The door shut behind him, the lock sliding in place even as he turned the dimmer switch and made the lights fill the room with a warm light that was enough to see by, but hopefully not enough to alert anyone passing by that there was someone in the room.

He wasted no time before kissing Jasmine, pleased to find his lovers lips meeting his just as hungry for love as his own. The passion surprised him knowing that Jasmine found no sexual attraction to the clothes he wore. It was enough to make him pull back and stare at his lover with new found wonder.

“It looks like the devil seduced me after all,” Jasmine commented with a small smile as he waited for Masashi's reaction to the words he had spoken one before, after their very first kiss. Long lost emotions flooded him in response, most of all though was awe, and sorrow at their loss. He hadn't even realised how much they had fallen apart until this very moment. The spark of their love fading into routine, but now it flared like the brightest fire. He wouldn't make the mistake of taking Jasmine for granted again.

“So it does,” Masashi agreed as he gently pulled Jasmine to him once more. His lust burned beneath the surface, but he held back to kiss Jasmine gently. Exploring his mouth as if it was for the first time, and perhaps it was. In this costume, as Jasmine, his lover became another man.

Surprising him Jasmine pulled away, dropping to the floor and running his hand over the bulge in his trousers. Excitement growing he watched as the elegant beauty moved his lips to the fabric of his clothes.

“You have the devil in you too,” Masashi commented, thoroughly enjoying his lovers teasing kisses. It was easier to do this with someone you loved, he thought, someone who knew every little thing there was to know about you. The last time they had sneaked off like this had been the early days of their relationship. Back when hiding from parents had been a necessity, hiding from all because admitting they were gay had seemed like such a daunting task for both of them. He was glad he would never have to come out again.

“No, not yet, but soon,” Jasmine replied with a smile that could only be described as dirty. For all his pretences Jasmine was as sexually adventurous as himself, a perfect match. Even as he decreed Masashi the only devil in the room he was returning to his feet and unzipping the zip that hold the skirt of the dress around his waist.

It was that moment, when fabric hit the floor that Masashi lost self control. The sight of his lover in a deep purple corset and simple black underwear was what did it. The heeled boots doing nothing to control his sudden rise of passion. With no regard for anything he pulled Jasmine towards him, kissing him hard and desperately. In moments Jasmine submitted to his dominance, responding to his kisses but not trying to take away any of his power.

“Bend over for me,” Masashi ordered, surprised to see the excitement in Jasmine's eyes. It really was like their early days he decided, the thought lost as he saw Jasmine kneel backwards on a sofa with his back to him. He gave his lover a second to lean against the back rest and get comfortable before he joined him. Lube already in hand as he pulled the tight black fabric away from the others eager ass. Jasmine was as desperate for this as he was, hips already pushing backwards to offer him a more tempting view of his backside.

It was all he could do to open the lube and coat his fingers at this point, his self control hanging only on the desire not to hurt his lover. Even so he wasted no time before sliding two fingers deep into the other, preparing the other with more force than he would usually use. Jasmine seemed to love it, his quiet moans audible in the otherwise empty room.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath to calm down Masashi watched his fingers sliding in and out of his lover with perverse delight. The warm, tight passage would be the perfect sheath for his own hard cock. No, he couldn't wait any longer, not today.

He removed only the clothes that were necessary, and even then it was only enough to expose his hardened length to the cooler air of the room. He didn't have time to waste, his need was too great. With a satisfied moan he pushed his length into the other, hardly registering Jasmine's remark that now he had the devil in him. The dark haired beauty before him could say and think whatever he wanted, all he cared about was the pleasure of this warm dark passage, damp with the lube he had made sure to use before hand.

Their bodies moved together as one, moans blending together into a sympathy that spoke only of the most precious emotions. Joy, desire, pleasure and lust were all there, all spoken of in the language of the skin.

Filling Jasmine with the seed of his pleasure, he fell back only now realising just how much energy it had taken him to keep up such a frantic pace. He'd really lost control hadn't he? It was almost terrifying, though he was sure things would have been different if Jasmine had shown even the smallest sign that he wasn't happy with tonight's events.

Even as he thought this Jasmine was getting up, standing over him and forcing his own length between his lips. He accepted the other and allowed his mouth to be used in the same way he had used the other just now. It was no effort on his part to please his lover for his happiness was also his own.

Eventually Jasmine curled up beside him, leaving just a salty taste as a memory of what he had just done. Smiling Masashi wrapped an arm around his lover, content to just catch his breath now all his energy had been spent.

“You should dress like that more often,” Masashi said, finally giving his verdict on the clothes Jasmine had been wearing that night.

“I think it would be dangerous if I did,” Jasmine said with a laugh.

“Ah, but when did you, who dances with the devil, fear danger?” Masashi asked. Realising only after he had spoke that he had said those very words before, a long time ago on a night a lot like this one.


End file.
